


Worried

by Daily_Smiles



Series: April_Themes_2020 [1]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: #reddeadbloom, Cute, F/M, Fluff, King Arthur beeing a good big brother, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Worried Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Smiles/pseuds/Daily_Smiles
Summary: Merlin is been away for almost two weeks and the reader his worried.This is for the reddeadbloom April themes. Thanks to @outlaw.kitkatt for having this idea. Let's make April a good month.Day 1 : Fool
Relationships: Merlin (SMITE)/Reader
Series: April_Themes_2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702819





	Worried

_**Art by : Xelgot** _

**_Day 1 : Fool_ **

  
  


“Greetings, lady (y/n).” the deep voice of King Arthur greeted you as you walk through the castle.

“Greetings, my King.” you gave him a small bow.

“There is no need for such courtesy.” he smirked “Let me guess, you are looking for Merlin...again.”

You and King Arthur know each other before he became king, he was like your big brother, he always helped you with anything. He help getting you and Merlin together, after seeing get flustered or nervous when with the man, mention, or talking about him. He always tease you with the fact you had crush on Merlin. 

And apparently the perfect plan to that King Arthur came up make both of you fall in love was making you two go to a cursed forest and almost get killed by creatures.

_‘See, it was the fastest way to have you to confess to each other.’_ he told you after everything.

“Yes, he is been away for almost two weeks now and I am getting worried.” you gave a sheepish smile.

“I see.” King Arthur shakes his head in disappointment “Somethings never change, that fool.” he mumbles “He is in the dungeons. Come on, I will accompany you.”

You and King Arthur kept a small talk until you got to the dungeons.

“Merlin, you got a visitor!!” King Arthur announced, turned to you and with a small pat in the shoulder and a small ‘good luck’ he left.

Merlin didn't even turned from what he was doing, wich hurt a little.

“Not going to say something to me, I am hurt.” you approached Merlin.

He turned around and looked surprised at you.

“Why are you here?” he asked genuinely confused.

“To take you home obviously.” you crossed your arms.

"But is not even noon." he frowned.

"Do you even know how much time you have been here?" you gave him a sympathetic look.

"Ahmmm… let me think…" he started mumbling looking at papers, making you sighed.

"It's been almost two weeks, Merlin!!! Two weeks!!" you sounded so angry, but in reality you were almost breaking in tears.

“My humble apologies!" Merlin looked shocked "I-I didn't noticed it had been that long, I promise." he took your hands in his.

"Merlin you fool, I don't want you to overwork yourself. " you motion to the desk and around "There's no need to be closed here alone, come home." tears start to fall down your face "I missed you."

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry, I am here now and we are going home." he hugged you and kissed the top of your head "Together." he mumbled in your hair.

  
  
  


Unbeknownst to the couple, King Arthur listened to everything, with a gentle smile on his face. 

"Those two fools are made for each other." he shook his head and quietly left the dungeons.

  
  
  


It was evening and you and Merlin were on the bed cuddling. 

"Merlin you're a fool." you mumbled in his neck. "You had me so worried."

"My apologies, I didn't want to worry you." He took your face and made you look at him "But you must admit, that if I am a fool I am a sexy one." he winked making you laugh "And most importantly. " he kissed your nose "I am your fool." he said with a genuine smile and you giggled.

"My sweet fool." you kissed him.

You could describe the rest of the night as a cuddling session, full of love and promises.


End file.
